Tell No One
by KouenTaisa
Summary: He had lusted after him for so long. It was wrong, and not only because he was his student. Draco was like a son to him, no matter how much his emotions, and his body, wanted more.


Author: This was a challenge from Mind of the Childishly Naive. After the sixth Hp book she was on a bit of a Draco fetish for I wrote this for her. Staring my favorite character and hers. Anyways...just wanted to ramble that off and so read on.

_Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter...although I very much wish I owned Severus Snape._

**Tell No One  
Oneshot**

He had lusted after him for so long. It was wrong, and not only because he was his student. Draco was like a son to him, no matter how much his emotions, and his body, wanted more. Their student-teacher relationship forbidded him to touch him, but somehow he thought that wouldn't be enough anymore.

"Professor Snape?" the familiar voice of Draco reached his ears as the door to his personal chambers closed. Severus turned to see the young Slytherin walk through his bed room door, the thing that surprised him though was the fact that Draco was out of his school uniform. Instead he was wearing a loose white shirt and black pants that accented his hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a carefully neutral tone of voice. He would only admit to himself that Draco look delectable in those clothes. The young blonde gave a smirk that would rival his father's as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I came to talk while everyone else is at Hogsmeade, what else?"

The words 'everyone else is at Hogsmeade' struck Severus differently than they should have. Within a few seconds he had Draco pinned against the wall with his body pressing firmly against the younger boy's body. His lips sought out those of the body beneath him as he forced his tongue into the mix. He could feel Draco fighting against him, but he was able to hold him in place as he ravaged his mouth.

Yet the need for breath caused him to pull away. Pale blue eyes held a fear like never before as he stared into the onyx eyes of his Potions Professor. The eyes that he had known for so long as emotionless pits held only one emotion...lust. Draco could feel Severus hands roaming his body as he was pinned against the wall. He felt lips descend upon his throat as his professor sucked on his pulse.

"Draco..." he whispered the blonde's name as he let his forehead rest on the boy's shoulder. The younger Malfoy visibly tensed as he felt something rigid against his stomach. Maybe coming to the dungeons with no one else was a bad idea. Pale hands tightened on his arms as he felt Severus kissing his neck once again. Just as Draco's mind was processing the actions of his teacher he felt nimble hands grabbing at his shirt before it was torn from his body.

Buttons flew everywhere, making minimal sound as they hit the stone floor. A slight snarl left Severus as he became impatient with his own clothing. A softly mumbled spell disolved what clothing they had left as he pressed himself harder against Draco. The blonde made to fight him once again, but his bucking only made Severus harder.

His prick stood stiff against his belly as he reached between them to stroke Draco. He could see and feel the boy's fear, but his lust overroad any feelings of care that he might have had. Severus removed his hand from Draco's cock and back up to his hips. He grasped them hard as he started to lift him up against the wall. Another whisper by the dark man locked and warded his quarters, putting up a Silencing Charm as well.

Draco tensed as he felt the head of Severus' cock press against his opening. His hips were held in a brusing grip as the Potions Master laid his head against Draco's shoulder before he shoved up and pulled Draco down minutely. A scream echoed within the room as Severus forced himself past the tight ring of muscle guarding Draco's anal entrace. Stars exploded behind the blonde's eyes at the pain.

Severus gave him no time to recover as he thrusted in repeatedly, going faster and moving harder. One of his hands trailed away from Draco's hips and up to his neck. His pale fingers closed around the blonde's neck tightly as he whispered viciously, "Tell no one of this."

Draco nodded even as the tears trailed down his cheeks. Severus felt the cold droplets of water, but he ignored them as he continued to thrust into Draco rapidly. A groan escaped him as his sac tightened and his cock did the same.

"Draco..." he mumbled the boy's name as he cam hard. He continued to pump into him as he rode out his orgasm. The only sound in the room was the ragged breathing of Severus as he stayed limp within Draco. A few moments passed before he pulled out, blood coating his cock as it and juices dripped to the floor. The young Slytherin slid down the wall and to the stone cold floor as he continued to cry. Severus didn't even pay him a glance as he cleaned himself and Draco up before he recloathed them.

"Leave now," he stated with a different tone to his voice. Draco quickly got up and left, the pain in his eyes and the way he walked evident.

---

It has been three months since that incident. Draco has tried hard to put it out of his mind, yet it is impossible with the prospect of Severus fucking him every friday. He has gotten used to the pain and the tears, the way that he is treated with a coldness that his friends are lucky not to know. Severus is still his Professor, at least for another two weeks. He has long stopped trying to fight the older man. Dark onyx eyes haunt his nightmares while the cold stare is his reality. Yet through it all he only remembers five small words everytime Severus thrusts into him with the thought of his own release.

_"Tell no one of this..."_


End file.
